Son of the Moon
by SmileyKylie17
Summary: Max is not supposed to be alive. He was kept a secret to Olympus for thirteen years. His mother denied his birth. That is, until he is the hero of the prophecy. Max Everglade is the Son of the Moon. Not to be updated til Eyes like a Hurricane is complete.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Green smoke billowed out Rachel's mouth as she squeezed her eyes shut. A girl with blonde hair and grey eyes and the horse-man watched anxiously. The girl clenched her hands into nervous fists and the horse man stared with wide eyes. Then, the prophecy began.

"_An endless sleep will overcome,_

_ The gods will fall to power one._

_ A hero that should not be alive,_

_ What will be gained is what's been deprived._

_ This hero shall be arriving soon,_

_ The only hope, the son of the moon."_

Rachel's eyes twisted around to its natural green color, and she collapsed to the ground, panting. The grey-eyed girl helped her to her feet.

"The son of the moon," the horse-man breathed heavily.

"That doesn't mean," the girl gasped.

"Oh, but it does."

"But it can't be…"

"Annabeth," the horse-man stared into the air, "Lady Artemis is no longer a maiden."

**Hey! I came up with this idea about two weeks ago, and someone just used the same idea right as I was about to put this up, so I swear to Zeus that I'm not copying them. I don't own PJO or any of these characters except for Max (who you'll meet in the next chapter). Have a Merry Christmas everyone! Review! **


	2. Doesn't my Life Rock?

I ran and ran and ran as fast I could. I looked at the ground to see my legs zooming so fast I could hardly see them. I swerved around the tourists and locals of New York. My left shoulder slammed into a chubby man with a five-o'-clock shadow. He growled at me and I kept running. The scent of the warm bread squeezed in my hands lured me to shove it down my throat.

_Not yet, _I told myself, _you're not safe. _I glimpsed behind me and could still see the baker a few blocks away.

"Hey, kid!" he shouted, "Come back here you little thief!" I slid into an alley and pressed my back against the wall. I smirked as the baker ran right past me. Climbing into my dumpster, I tore at the loaf of sweet, warm bread with my teeth. My dumpster was my home. I had created a small bed out of an old sleeping bag someone was throwing out. A small pile of ragged, dirty, too-small clothes sat in a clump in the corner. In the center of the metal box was a lantern I lit each day with matches I pick pocketed from smokers in Central Park. As I said before, this was my home.

My name is Maxwell Everglade, Max for short. I was born on November 15 to my father, John Everglade, and my mother, who I had never known, and whom my father only told me was a beautiful woman with auburn hair and silvery yellow eyes like the moon, and that she couldn't love him or me so she had to leave. Like my mother, I too have auburn hair, cropped short with safety scissor I found, and silvery yellow eyes like the moon. Even though I'm disgusting as homeless kid who cuts his hair in the reflection of the Hudson River, I have to say I am good looking. No doubt. I'm not bragging, it's the pure truth. I have been complimented many, many times on my looks by tourists who don't really know they're not supposed to talk with homeless people. My eyes glimmer and are encased by long eyelashes, you know, long for a guy. I'm tall and skinny, and I used to have an athletic body before I became homeless. I have a ghost of a six-pack on my abdomen, yet you can see my ribs because of hunger, and that kind of draws attention away from my abs.

You're probably wondering why I'm homeless in the first place. It was two years ago. I was eleven years old, the star quarterback for my school's team, the Henry Johnson Middle School Salamanders, and I lived in a nice apartment in Manhattan with my dad. I was coming home from the game where I had scored three winning touchdowns in the last two minutes of the game.

***Flashback***

Sweat beaded across my forehead, and I slung my football bag over my shoulder as I biked home, proud, yet disappointed. Dad had promised that he would make it to my game, yet, he didn't. I desperately wanted him to cheer me on as I sped towards the end zone, and lift me up on his shoulders like he always did after a great game.

I skid to a stop in front of my apartment building. Fire trucks and ambulances surrounded the perimeter. I ditched my bike in the middle of the road and sprinted towards the nearest fireman.

"What's going on?" I asked frantically.

"About an hour or two ago, this strange green fire erupted in an apartment." He answered. I glimpsed eerie green smoke swirling towards the sky.

"Which apartment?"

"9-D." I started to freak out. My head spun and I started to lose consciousness. 9-D was- 9-D was my apartment. Passing out, the last thing I saw was my blood spilling on the asphalt.

I woke up in the hospital, my head throbbing. I was positive I had a concussion; I've had five before then, thanks to football. I looked around the room and saw a nurse in a blinding white uniform.

"Oh good, you're up," she said annoyingly optimistic.

"Th-The fire," I gasped.

"Yes," she said, her voice getting very soft, "I have some bad news, but you'll have to wait."

"Tell me," I stated dryly.

"I'm so sorry, Max, but, your father- he didn't make it out of the fire. I'm very sorry. They think he died right as the fire started, though nobody could find his body. Just his scorched clothes and his watch."

"His- His silver one, that Mom gave him?" I asked shakily.

"Yes, a silver one." I clasped my temples. That made him positively dead. Dad _never _took off his watch, not even when he slept. Even in the shower, somehow it was waterproof, and it never left his wrist. Once, he slid it back a little, so he could show me the funny tan line it left.

"Wh-Where is it?" I stuttered.

"It was saved in the fire. I think the head detective has it. I bet he'd give it to you if you asked."

"May I go now?"

"No. We put stitches in your head and we don't want them to come out."

"Please, miss. It's all I have left." She looked at my face and her eyes flashed pity.

"Fine. But, please, Mr. Everglade, be careful."

Then, I was at the boys' home. I was miserable. I cried all the time, the other boys teased me for my depression, ADHD, and dyslexia, and nobody ever even bothered to learn my name. The adults called me "Mark" and the boys called me "Emotions". After about a month there, I escaped. I secured my dad's watch to my wrist, packed food, clothing, and a box of matches, and climbed out the window in the middle of the night. I looked back at the building in disgust as I left, and muttered one last thing.

"My name is Max."

*** End of Flashback***

So now, my home is dumpster secured with a stolen combination lock so no one throws trash in it, my only possessions are a tattered sleeping bag, a lantern, four ripped T-shirts, and a silver watch, and my family is nobody. What a life, huh?

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! I own nothing except for Max and John. MERRY CHRISTMAS! ** **All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth AND REVIEWS!**


	3. An Ugly Cow Snake Attacks Me

**Hey! I'm back! In this chapter Max **_**does **_**refer to God, but he doesn't know about the Greek gods yet. I just wanted to make that clear if you get a little confused on that part. It's Christmas Eve so I just wanted to say "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" **

I sat on the steps of a random building staring at kids coming home from school, bundled in layers of clothing, and sipping hot chocolate. My heart filled with jealousy and envy. I wanted to run up and push them over, screaming at God on how unfair life was. Instead I shivered and wrapped a ripped blanket around my shoulders I pinched my eyes shut and imagined a warm fire.

I decided I had enough of the torture of watching the rich kids, so I began on my seventeen block journey home. I had not yet turned on the third intersection before I heard a strange sound.

!

The grumbles echoed in my ears and I became a little nervous. I cautiously tiptoed down an alley and a disturbing figure came out from behind a dumpster. A giant head sprouted from behind the metal. It had coarse-looking black skin and two pointed horns scraping the air. The rest of the body jumped—no, slithered out. Midnight black scales coated a long tail that thrashed this way and that. The beast roared, revealing a hundred yellow, green goo dripping, razor sharp teeth. Above its mouth sat an ugly, bruised tomato of a nose with a single gold ring stabbed between the nostrils.

I thought it was a Minotaur, from what I learned about Greek mythology in sixth grade, but I distinguished that idea at once. The Minotaur is half bull, half _man_, not snake. But, then what was it? I was paralyzed by this creature. I mean, I swore I had seen monsters before, but I convinced myself that I was hallucinating. And, they were never this bad.

I stood there like an idiot for a minute, and then the monster lashed at me with its sharp tail. My ADHD taking over, I hit the deck and rolled to the side. I panted as the bull-serpent lunged at me with beefy hands with demon like claws. I jumped to the side, but was clipped by a claw in my calf. I held my thigh and watched in horror as a river of red blood streamed out the deepest gash I had ever seen. My face turned bright red in anger and after grabbing a sharp pipe off the alley floor, I stupidly jumped on the bull. I grabbed its horns and rode it around. He lashed out and a horn stabbed me in the stomach, puncturing a large gash that went through my shirt and multiple layers of skin.

I kept fighting though. I pushed the sharp pipe into its neck and golden liquid streamed out of the cut. The beast roared, its hands frantically grabbing the air. It finally found my heads and clawed at my lip. My bottom lip split open and more blood was spilled. The beast then pulled at my left arm, almost ripping it out. Cuts, blood, and scratches were randomly scattered across my body. The monster then thrashed its serpent tail and smacked me off the bull-serpent's torso.

I flew in the air right in font of the beast's face. It took advantage of the situation and snatched me out of the wind with its right hand. It squeezed me and sunk many claws into various body parts. I forced my self to stay alive, and I threw the pipe into the monster's right eye. It whined and dropped me to the floor, clutching his eye. I smashed against the ground and jumped up at the monster and stabbed it where the heart should be. He looked at me surprised before he exploded into golden sand.

I collapsed to the ground and did the manliest thing I could possibly think of, I cried. I smacked my head against the ground and wept. I then turned over limply and felt unconsciousness take over. My head spun as I felt a pool of blood encase me. I heard yelling as I became very, very dizzy.

The last thing I saw was a boy with curly black hair and two tiny horns bent over me, screaming, "Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods! Are you okay, kid? Oh my freaking gods!"

Then, everything turned red, then black.


	4. Authors Note

**Hey everyone! I'm going to Colorado to visit some friends (I just moved to Texas from there over the summer), and I won't come back until New Years, so I won't be posting anything for a while. I hope you had a very merry Christmas and got some pretty cool presents. You know what, comment what your favorite gift is! I got an iPhone! I love it! I named it "The Titanic" on iTunes, so when I plug it in it says, "Syncing the Titanic" and I feel all heroic and all when I cancel. LOL! Anyway, Have a Happy New Year! **


	5. A Man's Head, a Pony's Butt

**I'm baaaaaaack! Max is now at CHB! YAY!**

I woke up on a cot. I had no idea where I was and I looked around confused. I almost fell off the couch when I saw a kid standing right next to me.

"Ah!" You know, I'm pretty manly, screaming all the time. The kid had shaggy blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He wasn't tall, but wasn't short. He was really skinny though. And, a little scrawny. Not starving scrawny like me, but just not buff.

"Oh hey! You're up! Wow, you're pretty banged up there. You have a lot of internal, well, and external, bleeding. At least you're not dead, though. Nothing a little ambrosia and nectar can't fix. Oh, by the way, I'm Blake Brown, counselor of the Apollo cabin, ever since last week when Will Solace was like promoted to help Chiron teach the archery class. Pretty cool, huh?" I gave him a blank stare in return.

"Umm…"

"Oh yeah! You're new! Don't worry, man, just drink this," Blake handed me a glass of what looked like apple juice with a lime green straw peeking out and an umbrella toothpick thing stuck through a bright red cherry, "And eat this." This time he handed me a red plastic bowl of pudding, "Chiron will explain everything later. See ya later, man!" And with that Blake bounced out the door like a kangaroo on a sugar high.

I took a sip of the apple juice and it was anything but. It tasted like—like my dad's mashed potatoes, the kind he made from only potatoes that he thought looked like shimmering gold. The kind he always slopped on top of sirloin steak, because he thought it made it taste "meaty and creamy at the same time." I laughed at the memory as I inspected the liquid. It had ice cubes, how could it taste like freaking mashed potatoes.

I then ate a spoonful of the pudding. Even though I had already tasted the weirdness of the juice, I was still startled to find that the pudding had the taste of fresh baked brownies.

As soon as I tried the foods, the feeling that a rabid Chihuahua with thumbtacks for teeth was gnawing hungrily at my stomach started to fade. Excited that my pain would ease, I anxiously took long gulps of the juice.

"Whoa, easy on the nectar, child, you'll burst into flames." I looked over at the door and saw a very tall man with a brownish-grayish beard walking through the door way. As he entered the room, I noticed only his torso and head was human. He had a horse's butt.

"Holy crap, dude!" I yelled on instinct. Man, maybe I drank to much potato-juice, I was seeing things.

"Watch your language, child. Oh well, I guess that's what I get for being half-equestrian. Well, hello Maxwell Everglade. I'm Chiron, and yes, I'm a centaur. Half man, half horse. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I'm the activities director. If it isn't too emotional for you, could you tell me what happened yesterday when Trevor the satyr found you?"

"Umm… I was going…umm…home…when I was attacked by a demon thing." I shivered at the memory.

"Describe it," Chiron ordered emotionless.

"It had the shoulders and head of a bull, and the butt-eh, rear, eh, _tail_ of a black snake. It's teeth dripped green goo, like Play Doh that a five year old put in the microwave."

"Ah," Chiron sighed, "A serpent-bull, or an Ophiotaurus_._ Yes, those are pretty terrifying. Actually, there is a quite pleasant, and adorable if I say so myself, one on Olympus, but I can see this one was sinister"

"Chiron," I started, "So far I've been attacked bya monster, brought to who-knows-where, seen a guy with a horse's butt, and heard people talk about Apollo, centaurs, satyrs, and serpent-bulls. Could you _please_ tell me what the frick is going on?"

Chiron sighed and said, "Are you familiar with the Greek myths? They are _not _myths."

**I know, not my best chapter. It's midnight and I'm tired from traveling. I promise a better on soon!**


	6. I Turn into a Demon and Make a Friend

**I'm on a writing role right now!**

After Chiron explained how the gods were real, they moved with the West or something, they had kids with mortals, and I was one of those kids, he inspected me for any signs of serious damage left on my body. Seeing that ninety nine percent of my internal bleeding had stopped, my wounds were tightly wrapped in gauze, and my broken arm was secured in a sling, he sent me off to the Hermes cabin, where I would stay until I was claimed.

Cabin Eleven was full of kids with looks on their faces like they were about to rob you. Some kids eyed my dad's watch hungrily, so I shoved my wrist into my sweatshirt pocket. One thing I noticed was that every kid in the cabin had on an orange shirt. I looked down and realized for the first time that I was wearing one, too. In bold letters the shirt had **CAMP HALF-BLOOD **written across it.

I looked around awkwardly, trying to find a spot on the floor for me to sit. A boy that looked a lot like the other kids in the room walked over to me. He was tall and skinny and had a mop of curly brown hair that tangled in front of his blue eyes. He had upturned eyebrows and a crooked, sarcastic smile was permanently painted on his face. He had to be somewhere around my age. Then, he actually talked to me.

"Hey, I'm Griffin Henry. I'm the counselor." Somewhere in the background someone yelled, "No you're not!"

Griffin continued by shouting back to him, "Shut up! I am until Travis and Connor get back from their trip to Hawaii! Anyways, here's a sleeping bag, a toothbrush, and a pillow. If you're wondering how I got them, let's just say the camp's store doesn't have very good security. But don't tell anyone." Another boy high fived Griffin and they simultaneously laughed mischievously.

"Hey, who are you anyway, man?" Griffin asked.

"Max," I answered dryly. I hadn't had a conversation with a kid since I talked to Blake this morning, and before not since like May.

"Eww, you stink, Max." Griffin pinched his nose. "When was the last time you showered?"

I felt my cheeks burn red as I took a sudden interest in my too small, ripped Reeboks. I hadn't bathed in forever, unless taking a dip in the fountain in Central Park counted. "Sometime last October," I whispered, my thumbs twiddling in embarrassment.

"Eww, gross!" Griffin yelled so loud the whole cabin looked over. Steam started to escape from my ears and my knuckles turned white I clenched my fists onto such tight balls. Somewhere in my brain I snapped.

"Well, you don't get running water when you're a homeless kid living in a dumpster in an alley!" I screamed through clenched teeth as my body shook rapidly. I felt myself begin to grow taller, and my teeth began to get really sharp and pointy. I felt a puff of hair –no fur, sprout on the small of my back. I instantly calmed down before whatever was going on, got worse.

Griffin's blue eyes seemed to look apologetic. But not freaked out. Good, he didn't notice. "Whoa, dude, I'm sorry, I didn't know. Here, you can borrow some of my soap. The showers are right over there." He pointed to a building to the left of the cabin. "Friends?" I looked at my feet.

I calmed myself down even and took his offering of a bar of soap, a bottle of shampoo, and a towel. I hesitated but then grinned, shook his hand, and agreed, "Friends."

**I know, short chapter, but I'm tired. This is just a filler chapter on Max's life as a homeless kid and his feelings and personality. Oh, and an introduction to Griffin Henry, son of Hermes, temporary I can take flames but as my friend, Blake, told me to write, if you don't like it, "too bad 'cause I don't live to shove rainbows up your ass!" Lol! Oh, wait this is K, no that's right it is K+. They sometimes say bad words in PG movies, right? Anyway, I luv ya, Blake! **


	7. Boy Meets Girl, Girl Sees Boy's Undies

After a shower (which, by the way, felt really, super good after almost a year without one), I slipped on my boxers (another stolen gift from Griffin) and wrapped my towel around my waist. I started to walk back to the cabin and realized that, even though it was November on the East coast, it was really warm. It had to be about seventy degrees. I recalled something Chiron had said about controlling the weather in the camp, and kept moving. I was about four hundred yards away from Cabin Eleven when I caught a glimpse of a shadow moving to my right. I ignored it but kept walking.

Then, I saw it again. I realized I wasn't hallucinating and picked up pinecone from the ground, preparing to throw it. Hey, it was the best weapon around. I saw the shadow move a couple a little bit in front of me, and _bombs away_ I threw the pinecone. There was a grunt as a Yankees hat fell to the ground. The air started to shimmer and a girl about thirteen appeared.

She had curly blonde hair, like a princess, and stormy gray eyes with flecks of emerald dancing around her pupils. She had light eyebrows and long eyelashes. She sported a Camp Half-Blood tee shirt and light colored skinny jeans that had a small tear in the left knee. She had a necklace with clay beads and a sterling silver ring with small owls engraved in it around her right ring finger. She was really pretty, beautiful, in my opinion.

I shook off my feelings and asked her forcefully, "Who the heck are you?"

She answered, "You mean, 'Who the _Hades_ are you' no one here says heck. That's mortal talk. I'm Braylee Smith, Athena cabin. Who are you, and why did you throw a pinecone at me?"

I looked into her green/gray eyes and said, "I'm Max Everglade, Hermes cabin at the moment, and I threw a pinecone at you because you were stinking spying on me!"

"Was not! I was… observing you."

"Why?"

"You seem…different."

I was confused, "How different?"

Braylee looked at the stars and said, "I don't know. I've almost _lived _at this camp since I was nine, and I've never seen anyone like you."

Hold it; did she just call me weird? "Wait. You were like…invisible a second ago, how?" The last word came out in a challenging tone.

"Oh, the magic invisibility hat. My mother, Athena, gave it to my half-sister, Annabeth, when she was a little, and I kinda stole it from her while she was swimming with her boyfriend, Percy, so I could spy –I mean observe you. Don't tell her, or she'll pound me into a sardine can. I have a magic item, too. This ring," she pointed to her hand, "Athena gave it to me for my tenth birthday. It turns into a sword when I twist this owl, see." Braylee stuck her fingernail into a groove in one of the owls' beak, and sure enough, it transformed into a long bronze sword with owls engraved in the blade. The grip was wrapped in stormy grey leather, like Braylee's eyes, minus the green flecks. She pressed and held a small nick in the hilt and it transformed back into the ring on Braylee's finger.

"Magic items…" I trailed off, "Do I get any?"

Her face turned bright red. "Umm…Max," She pointed to my legs.

"What, Brayl— ...oh." I looked down and saw something even scarier than the monster in the alley, my towel fell off. Revealing none other than my rainbow boxers with teddy bears on them. Oh, Griffin, why these? Why not plaid or something? I heard roars of laughter come from my cabin.

My cheeks burned. "I…uh…bye!" I sprinted to the cabin and tripped up the steps. Oh boy. Great first impression, Max.

**Yay! New Character! Yep, Braylee Smith, daughter of Athena, half-sister of Annabeth! Max really is the ladies man, don't you agree? REVIEW!**


	8. Authors Note:Changes

**HEY! This is just an author's note saying to read the last two chapters again, because I decided I don't want this story to be so far in the future. This is right after the war, and The Lost Hero and Heroes of Olympus doesn't exist. Sorry! I promise no more changes! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Griffin Annoys a lot of People

"You like Braylee!" Griffin sang.

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not, and if you say 'do to' one more time, I swear I'm gonna shove your head right up your butt!"

"Ouch," Griffin gave me a crooked smile, "Feisty one, aren't you? Someone had a bowl of grumpy flakes this morning."

"Shut up, Griffin," I rolled my eyes at him and turned over in my bunk.

Griffin hung his head down from his bunk above me and pouted, "Aww…now you're ignoring me. You hurt my feelings."

"Ugg… you're so annoying." I groaned

"Funny, that's what my mom says. And my stepdad, and my stepbrother, and my cousins, and my grandma, and that lady at the grocery store, and all my teachers, and the principal, and that one Aphrodite girl I was hitting on, and the…" Oh god, I mean gods, this kid was going to take some getting used to. I sighed louder than I meant to, and Griffin realized I wasn't listening.

"Hey Max, you gonna ask her out?" He cracked his gum and cocked an eyebrow.

"I already told you! I _don't _like her! Don't, as in _do not_!"

"Yeah," he smirked, "Keep saying that. I don't blame you, though. That chick is H-O-T, _hot_."

I groaned and he continued, "You don't want to mess with Athena's kids, though. They have these stormy grey eyes that analyze you like they were plotting the best way to kill you." Griffin shivered. "They're too much work, too. They always _think_. Always thinking. I prefer Aphrodite girls 'cause they're hot, and _easy_. The only guy I can think of that put up with an Athena chick is Percy Jackson. He's been through so much crap in his life, he can do _anything_. He's invincible! Literally! He has Achilles Curse. Long story. Anyway, don't get into anything with Braylee, or you'll be sorry."

I groaned and sighed at the same time, when I heard something grumble in the distance.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That sound. It was like- raaawrbblwe."

"You're hearing things. Just go to sleep, lover-boy."

I don't know if I was expecting a perfect beauty sleep or anything, but I can tell you that it was far from it.

*****Evil Laugh!*** You'll have to wait to hear about Max's dream. Oh, wait. Max didn't say anything about a dream! Oh well. Now you know. Short chapter, and mainly dialogue, but I just wanted to write one tonight real fast before I went to sleep! G'night everyone! Sleep tight! **


	10. I'm Illegal

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Two words: SCIENCE FAIR. I'm supposed to be doing it now, but I decides to write this quick before I get crack-a-lacking. Anyway, on with the story. **

My dream was about sleeping. Yes, sleeping. I saw a man in a Blue pin striped suit with long grey hair and a matching beard sleeping with a look on his face like he was having a nightmare. The man seemed like he once radiated power, but now he looked old and weary. He was strapped into a vertical board and the man was gagged.

Then, a voice full of hate echoed through the air muttering, "I will not be minor, not minor, not minor. I will not be degraded. They will pay. I am more powerful than any of them imagined! And you!" He yelled, obviously talking to me, "You," he chuckled, "There is absolutely nothing you can do about, stupid demigod." The room started to spin and I woke up in cold sweat.

Suddenly, there was an urgent knock on the door. Griffin immediately jumped out of his bunk in a t-shirt and boxers, bounced to the door, and swung it open. Standing in the doorway was a familiar satyr, the one who rescued me. What was his name? He was panting, and bending over exhausted.

"Trevor?" (Oh, yeah, that's his name) Griffin asked him, "What are you doing here? It's three in the morning."

"Get," He panted, "Your cabin up, and come to the dining pavilion immediately. Chiron has an _extremely _important announcement."

OoOoO FIVE MINUTES LATER OoOoO

The whole camp was packed in the pavilion. Most of the girls were in there PJ's and most of the guys were shirtless and had boxers on (although the girls didn't seem to care at three in the morning). Luckily, Griffin had finished laughing at me earlier and decided to give me a quality pair of boxers: blue and green plaid. I was lucky I had slept in my camp shirt, or I would've been shirtless, too. Griffin literally yelled, "WAKE UP!" and everyone sprung out the door. Even the Aphrodite kids didn't look as groomed and manicured as usual.

"Campers," Chiron started. He looked nerve-racked. "There is some terrible news. I mean _terrible_. It could destroy Olympus as we know it."

"Spit it out already!" shouted an angry Aphrodite boy who needed his beauty sleep.

"Lord Zeus," Chiron's eyes flashed. "Lord Zeus is missing." A loud gasp erupted from the crowd. The air seemed to catch its breath.

"What do you mean Zeus is missing?" asked a tall boy about sixteen with black hair and sea green eyes. I guessed it was the famous Percy Jackson. A girl that looked like an older version of Braylee held his hand lightly. I assumed that was Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

"Last week Zeus disappeared. Olympus figured he was just out for a couple days, but a whole week? He would've at least given some warning. All that was left on his throne was a single poppy petal."

The whole camp went into rampage. I had only been here two days and I even knew that Zeus was pretty much Olympus itself. His disappearance could mean the worst.

"Is it Kronos again?" asked an Apollo boy.

"No," Braylee piped up, "Kronos is done for. He's not coming back for a really long time."

"Then what could it be?" yelled a girl from Nemesis cabin. The camp broke out into arguments and Chiron had to scream and pound his hooves before he could get everyone's attention.

"Listen, demigods, we need to remain calm and Olympus will tell us what to d—" Chiron trailed off and gasped. All heads turned to where he was looking—me.

"What?" I asked nervously as I blushed. Did Griffin play a prank on me? Did he somehow pull down my boxers and now I was standing in the middle of camp with nothing covering my parts? I looked at my legs with dread, but my boxers were still there. Everyone around me was staring at me. Oh, great. I did _not _want attention.

It took me a moment, but then I realized they weren't staring at _me_, they were staring at the area _above _me. I looked up and there it was.

A floating silver moon. I stared bewildered at it for a moment, and then I tried to swipe it away. I threw my hands around the air, but no luck. It was a hologram. I gave up and saw Chiron bow.

"Hail Maxwell Everglade, son of Artemis, eternal maiden."

"What? My mom's Artemis?" I asked, "Eternal maiden? What does that mean?"

Chiron looked into my eyes and said without emotion, "Yes, you were claimed by Artemis. She is your mother. Eternal maiden means she will forever be a virgin and swear off men."

"But, I'm here. So that must mean…"

"Yes, Lady Artemis broke her eternal promise."

"So…I'm illegal?"

"Technically, yes."

"Chiron," Annabeth Chase gasped, "The prophecy."

"Ah, yes, Annabeth. You see, Max, about a month ago, we received a prophecy about a son of Artemis coming. That would be you."

"So, you knew?" I asked him. This was all too much.

"No. I knew it would be someone, but I did not have any clue that it was you. Rachel?" Chiron called into the crowd.

"Yes, sir. I'm coming." A girl with curly, bright red hair and emerald eyes walked stiffly up to Chiron.

"Can you summon the prophecy?" Chiron asked her cautiously.

"I'll see." Rachel pinched her eyes close and pursed her lips together. After a few seconds, her body relaxed, and her eyes flickered open, but instead of green, they were a sickly yellow, like poison. Green smoke drifted out of her now open lips. Then, she began.

"_An endless sleep will overcome,_

_The gods will fall to power one._

_A hero that should not be alive,_

_What will be gained is what's been deprived._

_This hero shall be arriving soon,_

_The only hope, the son of the moon."_

That's when I passed out.


	11. Authors Note2

**Hey guys! Just want to let you know I'm not really feeling this story right now. I promise I'll come back to it later, but I just don't have the drive to write it right now.**

**-:)Kylie17 **


	12. Home Sweet Home   Kind Of

**I'M BACK! Sorry I haven't written in FOREVER. **

**DISCLAIMER: I only own **

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. It was soft and felt like it was stuffed with foam. What was that called? Tempurpedic? Eh, something like that. My head throbbed and I sat up to experience that temporary blindness. Oooh, I sat up too fast.

"Ah!" I yelled.

"Oh, good, you're awake." My blindness wore off and I looked around the room.

"Griffin?" I asked.

A more high pitched voice answered, "And Braylee."

"What are you guys doing here?" I lay back down and the pillow made a "pft" sound from the fast contact with my head.

"Chiron wanted us to make sure you got settled," Griffin answered while he poked around in some drawers.

"Settled where?"

Braylee said, "In the Artemis cabin," like it was completely normal.

"Oh."

Griffin found something in a drawer and held it up for me to see.

"Usually only the Hunters stay here. Yuck!" He yelled when he realized it was a pink bra.

"Gross, Griffin!" I screamed as he flung it across the room at me. I threw it into the trash bin and gave Griffin a glare.

"You guys are so immature," Braylee rolled her eyes.

"It takes one to know one." Griffin stuck his tongue out at her.

"Griffin, that makes no sense whatsoever." Braylee said with a confused look on her face.

"Well, look who uses 'logic' and 'sense'." He teased.

"Guys!" I yelled, "Stop fighting! Why isn't Chiron here?"

"He had to go to a meeting on Olympus yesterday morning."

"YESTERDAY MORNING!" I shrieked. I had just seen Chiron! "How long have I been out?"

"Oh, uh" Griffin scratched the back of his head, "Three days." Oh gods, three days? Man, I must've hit my head harder than I thought.

"Any news about Zeus?" I whispered.

"Yeah," Braylee's face darkened, "Hera and Apollo were kidnapped, too."

"Oh, my gods."

"I know."

Just then the door swung open, revealing a satyr.

"Max, you need to speak with Rachel," he told me.

I leaned over to Braylee and whispered, "Whose Rachel?"

"The Oracle," she whispered back.

"Oh, yeah. I remember. That's not creepy."

The satyr trotted over and grabbed my arm. "C'mon." As he dragged me out the door, I mouthed "pushy" to Griffin. He smiled mischievously and the door slammed shut.

**I know, I know, that was REALLY short. To be honest, I barely know where I'm going with this. I know what I'm doing with the plot, but other than that, nothing. Any help? Review or PM me if you have any ideas. Thanks! Oh, also check out my other story "Eyes like a Hurricane"! Thanks! Send me some ideas! **


End file.
